La novia de la Princesa Errante
by Steell-Angell
Summary: En un reino muy lejano ..Hay dos herederas su madre Precia las pondrá a prueba ellas son Fate y Alicia.Sera que Fate y Alicia encontraran amor en medio de su viaje? ONESHOT.Nanofate y Hayalice


Hola a todos

Aquí un cuento NanoFate y AliciaHayate

Espero que sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no pertenecen lamentablemente TwT *Porque si fueran mios mujajajjaaj esa seria el mejro yuri de la historia peor que Strawberry Panic,Kannazuki no Miko o Kiddy Girl *0*

Bueno sin mas aquí comienza la historia :3

Había una vez una reina llamada Precia que tenía 2 hijas:Fate y Alicia y no lejos de su reino vivía una pareja de ancianos con su única hija llamada Nanoha conocida por su bondad y sonrisa cálida…

Al cumplir 16 años envió la reina a sus hijas a recorrer el mundo con el fin de que adquiriesen la sabiduría y habilidad necesarias para gobernar bien el reino que habían de heredar a su muerte.

De regreso ya después de 2 años las herederas llegaron por cosa del destino a la casa que vivía Nanoha .En una calle vieron a la hermosa joven jugando y dando alimento a niños pobres y con tan solo verla se enamoraron de ella

Alicia.- Mira hermana esa será mi futura esposa-dijo la mayor

Fate.-Eso si es que me vences en duelo mi querida hermana.-dijo la rubia desenvainando su espada en un rápido movimiento

Y así comenzó el duelo ,que altero mucho a una hechicera cerca de ahí y fue tal su enojo al saber la causa-Porque ella se creía la más bella del lugar- que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Nanoha se convirtiera en una rana. No tardo en ver satisfecho su egoísta capricho pues la joven se convirtió en dicho animal y desapareció de un salto.

No teniendo razón para continuar la pelea Alicia y Fate se resignaron y siguieron tristes el resto del camino hacia su hogar , entretanto la reina sintiéndose desfallecer pensó en abdicar a favor de una de sus hijas.

Hijas mías-les dijo-me eh vuelto muy anciana ya para seguir con el este duro trabajo de ser rey y ejemplo para nuestro pueblo Así que eh decidido someterlas a 3 pruebas, para darles a mis vasallos una reina sabia e bondadosa

*La primera consiste en traerme cien metros de tela tan fina que pueda pasar por mi anillo*

Alicia se llevó consigo varios criados y expertos para que la ayudaran a escoger una tela mientras que Fate partió llegaron a una encrucijada que se dividía en 2 caminos:

Alicia-Yo eh de ir por aquí, suerte hermana-dijo tomando el camino que surcaba verdes praderas

Fate-Bueno… Yo tomare este entonces, te deseo lo mejor –dijo señalando el otro camino

Así pues Fate a pesar de que era la menor,era la más determinada, tomo el camino que era quebrado y corría a través de áridas llanuras sin darle reproche por tan feo aspecto. Dondequiera que Alicia veía telas finas las compraba sin dudar por otro lado a Fate no le iba muy bien que digamos pues se fatigaba un día tras otro sin encontrar ni un pedazo de tela. Así la princesa llego a un rio y habiéndose sentado a descansar junto al puente una rana de aspecto feo saco la cabeza fuera del agua y …

Rana:¿Qué sucede joven de hermosos ojos carmesí. Que te tiene tan agobiada. Podre ayudarte en algo?

La rubia se sorprendió un poco al comienzo por su aspecto y porque hablaba ,pero al final le dijo lo de la prueba de su madre—

-Yo te ayudare-le dijo y se zambullo. No tardo en salir sacando del fondo un pedazo de tela que podía caber en un puño. Fate al ver aquella tela tan pequeña se sintió desanimada pero para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga rana tomo la tela, le sonrió amablemente y siguió con su camino al palacio ….

De allí llego a su hogar casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana Alicia que llegaba cargada de diferentes clases de reina se quito el anillo del dedo para saber que tela era la mas delicada,pero de todas las telas de Alicia ninguna paso por completo .Entonces Fate tímidamente le dio la suya y para sorpresa de todos paso por al anillo fá reina felicitándola efusivamente auncio la segunda prueba:

*Quiero que me traigan un perrito tan pequeño que quepa en una cascara de nuez*

Las dos hermanas se miraron absortas pues no sabían de donde sacar eso

Así partieron y usaron los mismos caminos de la primera vez…

Cuando la joven llego denuevo al puente apareció la rana fea de antes ofreciéndole ayuda y Fate esperanzada de que la pueda ayudar le cuenta la segunda prueba de su madre.

Así la rana desapareció debajo del agua con una avellana, que le entregó a Fate rogándole que la llevara ante su madre y que esta debería tener mucho cuidado al abrirla.

Llego su hermana con infinidad de cachorritos y la reina que quería ayudar a sus hijas con la prueba mando a sus criados a traer la avellana más grande que encontraran .Pero aun así ningún perrito de su hermana pudo caber, así le tocó el turno a Fate quien le dio la avellana a su madre rogándole que tuviera cuidado al abrirla y de esta salió un lindo perrito blanco, la reina felicito otra vez a Fate.

Así la reina volvió a tomar la palabra:

*Las pruebas mas difíciles han pasado ya , quien me traiga la dama mas bella del mundo en interior y exterior será la futura reina*

Alicia escucho eso esperanzada y sin perder tiempo partio en su viaje.

Mientras que Fate no sabia que hacer ,y sin querer termino en el puente denuevo pues ya sus pies se habían acostumbrado a ese trayecto…

La joven desalentada grito al lago

¡Hey amiga rana¡ ¡Esta ves no puedes ayudarme¡

No te preocupes-dijo la rana con una sonrisa-dime cual es la prueba?

La princesa le conto a su protectora su deseo y le respondió

-Ve andando hacia tu palacio que la joven más hermosa del mundo ira tras de ti-Con una sonrisa radiante

Así Fate comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio con gran desconfianza,

Pero no había andado mucho cuando al volver la cabeza vio seis ratones que arrastraban un tomate a guisa de coche. El cochero era un sapo viejo e iban detrás como lacayos 2 ranas y en el interior le saludo su amiga rana bastante cambiada que le saludo graciosamente. Alejase el coche del sendero y al torcer el recorrido la perdió completamente de vista y cuan atónita se quedó Fate pues delante de ella apareció un lujoso coche que era conducido por un cochero de gran apostura tirando por caballos blancos y dentro de este estaba Nanoha sonriéndole cálidamente.

Su corazón palpito tan rápido que creyó que le tenían que hacer RCP(Si en esa época había ya¡ XD).Asi ella ingreso dentro del coche preguntándole como era que estaba en aquel lago…

Nanoha:Lo que sucede Fate-chan es que estaba muy avergonzada de mi apariencia asi que decidi vivir bajo ese puente y cumplir los deseos de las personas que pasaran por allí n.n

Fate:Que noble eres a pesar de perder tu apariencia humana lo único qu querias era ayudar a los demá hay duda que eres hermosa física y moralmente-dijo con una gran sonrisa Fate mientras que Nanoha se puso como un tomate por sus palabras-

Así siguieron conversando hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio…

Ya ahí Alicia había llegado con una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grandes y azules muy linda .Fate se presentó ante ella y a su vez le presento a Nanoha que al ser reconocida por Alicia-le agradeció a Dios por que este a salvo-y siguieron su camino para ver a su madre Precia.

Así fue que toda la corte de reino evaluó a los dos jovencitas tanto su pasado y sus obras y por gran mayoría , gano Nanoha -pues Fate le contó la historia de cómo había sido convertido en rana y aun así ayudaba las personas y eso le hizo ganar muchos puntos, además de su gran belleza exterior-Muy contenta la reina nombro a su hija menor como heredera legitima y asi a pesar de que Alicia no gano encontró al amor de su vida

cuyo nombre era Hayate-

Y las 2 felices parejas vivieron largos años de felicidad

Así termina mi ´´pequeño´´ relato

Déjenme reviews onegaii :3 O sino…le dire a Nanoha que les de un lindo Starlight Breaker o Divine Buster

Un favor a la comunidad n.n

Tengo un canal de youtube en el cual subo doujins NanoFate HD y hago fandubs si desean pasar por ahí o por mi pag del Fb Nanofate fans les dejo los links

*Nanofate Fans: pages/Nanofate-fans/323095087777652?ref=hl

*Mi canal de youtube : user/steellangell?feature=mhee


End file.
